


"I heard that." "You were supposed to!"

by octobersmog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Oops, this is vv short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobersmog/pseuds/octobersmog
Summary: Based on the prompt: 30. "I heard that." "You were supposed to!"Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr.





	"I heard that." "You were supposed to!"

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for this being so short. i had literally no ideas lol

“I want in.”

“I already told you no.”

You glared at Gibbs, arms crossed. “And I already told you I’m fine!”

“You’re not fine, Y/N. Go home and rest.”

“You’ve worked cases with worse,” you retorted, internally hissing at the pain that stabbed through your chest. You made a mental note to have a word with the newbie who’d managed to flip you over their shoulder hard enough to crack two of your ribs, no doubt Gibbs had already threatened them enough already.

“If you really think I’m letting you on a case with cracked ribs, then you’re not as smart as I thought you were,” he said, mirroring your crossed arms.

You opened your mouth to protest, only to be cut off again.

“Go. Home. Don’t think I won’t drag your ass home and cuff you.”

“Fine,” you grumbled, signalling defeat. You turned and stalked off down the hall. “Jackass.”

“I heard that!”

“You were supposed to!”


End file.
